Ice Guardian
by Saved by Dark Innocence
Summary: A few days away from Christmas and the Snow Queen Elsa has taken Kai, a small village boy and the Townspeople are frightened that she'll come after them. Gerda (Red) has to save her precious friend from the evil Snow Queen but no one will help her. Until the Guardians hear her plea, and are willing to help her. Jack Frost can save them all, but he's in love with the enemy! R R
1. Preface

_I heard a story once..._

_Of two sisters that lived in a little kingdom far away, locked in a castle and forbidden to see anyone else. No one knew the reason._

_But I did..._

_The eldest of the sister was special, you see. She was special like me. Though her heart was warm, she froze anything she touched. Snow and Ice would run off her finger tips and one day, she hurt her precious little sister. To keep her sister safe, they took away all her memories and the eldest sister locked herself away for a very long time, never seeing her sister until tragedy struck and she had to step up and become Queen of her little Kingdom. Okay yeah, some stuff went down and the whole Kingdom froze and the sisters were reunited and the kingdom's winter ended but what no one tells you is that things got worse for the Queen..._

_After her sister fell in love, the Queen was happy but she didn't know that when she froze her sister's heart, her own heart froze as well. The guilt ate away at her, her heart growing colder and colder until one day, the Queen's heart froze and she fled the Kingdom, going into the mountains. No one knew where to find her..._

_Rumours began that the Queen was evil, and froze anyone that found her Ice Palace. She liked being alone, but no one can be alone forever. Maybe someone could melt her frozen heart...maybe that someone was me, Jack Frost._

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Okay, I know the preface is short but its just an idea that I'm toying with! I'm not going to type a summary because I suck at them so this is all you're getting for now. But let me know what you think of the very short summary and the idea in general and I will continue the story!**

**Lovies you all!**

**JACK FROST IS MINE! BWAHAHAHA!**


	2. Chapter 1 Village

**ICE GUARDIAN**  
**CHAPTER 1**

**Village**

_Don't be afraid of the dark._

_Don't let the ice touch your heart._

_Don't let the snow steal you in the night._

_Don't scream when the Snow Queen comes for your life..._

_Don't fear the icy cold winds._

_Don't let her know all of your sins._

_Don't let her hear you scream,_

_Fear the wrath of the Snow Queen..._

They sat around the fire, beating the drums and clapping their hands. The woman sang slowly and softly while the booming male voices added bass to her song. She closed her eyes as if she knew the Snow Queen herself, the words haunting and beautiful. As cold as ice, and cold as the wind and the tale just as chilling. The fire was large and kept the cold at bay, but still I trembled. I moved closer to my friend and his arms wrapped around me protectively.

_Don't fear the ice cold touch._

_Don't speak too loud or too much._

_The Snow Queen is gone for now._

_Long live the Queen of Arendelle._

_Long live the Queen of Arendelle..._

"I don't know why we always come to these things," Kai whispered to me. "It always freaks us out and we never sleep for weeks at a time, why do we torture ourselves?"  
I smiled, "Because you like hearing about the Snow Queen," I replied. "You're freaky like that," I knocked him with my shoulder. Kai gave me a shy smile and I turned to look back at the fire.

The Snow Queen was supposedly a myth, but no one in my village had seen the sun for a few years. I know the story of the Snow Queen quite well, how guilt ate away at her and froze her heart because she had frozen her sister. Though she wasn't frozen now, the Snow Queen couldn't allow to hurt her sister anymore so she ran away and turned evil. No one knows how or why she turned evil, but my Grandmother always told me that no one could be good with a frozen heart. And every night on the anniversary of the Snow Queen's departure from Arendelle, a few weeks away from Christmas, we'd host a festival to honour her and hope she does not return.

"I like the Snow Queen, I don't think she's all bad," Kai shrugged. Then he leaned in close to me and whispered, "Besides, we all have something in common with her."

"Shhh," I whispered, "Someone might hear you."

"Let us now end tonight's festivities with the last song," the Leader of our Village declared, "Gerda, will you send us off?"

I hated singing this song. I hated singing in general. But I stood up and brushed my dark red hair back and stood up, pulling my scarf around me. The wind rustled and I shivered, and just like every year around this time, the blizzard was starting to turn. I cleared my throat and looked up at the castle of Arendelle where I could see the Queen standing on the balcony looking out onto the mountains. I cleared my throat as the words rushed into my mind. There was no music to this piece, but I hoped my voice would carry to all the villagers. It was something the Queen of Arendelle would say to the Snow Queen, every day for a long time but the Snow Queen wouldn't listen. This song was for our Queen now, though we knew she couldn't stop the blizzard...

_Won't you stop the blizzard?_

_My Queen it is so cold..._

_I know that she hurt you and that you hurt too,_

_But she's better on her own..._

_It's only us now,_

_And the winter's snow,_

_What are we supposed to do...?_

_My Queen, won't you stop the blizzard..._

I hoped my words never reached the Queen, but she never moved from the balcony. The festivities ended just as soon as I was done. Kai stood up and gave me a strong smile. With the blizzard starting, it was time to go home. Kai grabbed my wrist and we started walking to our house that was further away from the rest of the village. No one thanked me for singing, because it wasn't a happy song. The Villagers were putting all the blame on our Queen for her sister's powers and creating a never ending Winter. We all left one by one, Kai and I leaving last and walking around the back of the village. Kai and I never spoke, but I did look up from the snow covered ground at him. His hair was too blonde, it was almost white. And he was a lot taller than me. We found our door and unlocked it, pushing it open and closing it behind us.

None of the villagers knew where we lived, and we didn't want them to know. Kai locked the door behind us as I took of my cloak and hung it up, shivering because the hallway was so cold. Kai and I walked through the kitchen and he got to work lighting up fires. Of course, our King was away on business harvesting ice for whatever reason. While Kai was busy with the fire places, I rushed up the stairs to where my Queen was locked up in her bedroom. I knocked and waited for her to answer me. But there was no sound until I saw her shadow beneath the door.

"Sing it for me, one more time," I heard her muffled voice say.

I swallowed hard and opened my mouth,

_Won't you stop the blizzard?_

_My Queen it is so cold..._

_I know that she hurt you and that you hurt too,_

_But she's better on her own..._

_It's only us now,_

_And the winter's snow,_

_What are we supposed to do...?_

_My Queen, won't you stop the blizzard..._

The door opened and Queen Anna looked at me with sadness in her dark blue eyes. She opened the door wider and I entered the room, and sat on the floor. Queen Anna sat on the bed and swallowed hard, this time of year was always difficult for her. She cleared her throat and patted the space beside her. I stood up and sat beside her, feeling the castle warm up.

"Please...," my Queen whispered, and her voice was thick with depression. "Build me a snowman."

I took a deep breath and raised my hands, ice spreading from my fingers and snow appeared. I waved my hands around and more ice sculptures and snow took form on the bed, around the walls, creating a beautiful icy cavern around us. Queen Anna had no smile, instead tears ran down her cheeks. I could not comfort her though, she was frightened of our powers but she marvelled at the beauty of it all. Long ago when I was young - just after the Snow Queen ran away, Queen Anna took the throne and found Kai and myself playing on a lake with our snow powers. She took us into her home, but she made us promise not to tell anyone of our powers as the Villagers were now frightened of anything out of the ordinary, and if the Queen took us in they would question her authority. So we kept our powers secret. Queen Anna was only two years older than myself and Kai, and for two years since her sister left, we'd kept her and King Kristoff company. Because the King often went away to harvest ice, Queen Anna was often alone...

No one knows where we got our powers from, and we had never met the Snow Queen. I held a tiny snowman in my hands and held it out for the Queen. She took it gently and cradled it in her hands, humming to herself. I watched her carefully, studying her sad eyes and her white hair. I couldn't comfort my Queen, but I could build her a snowman when she needed it.

Just like Kai would always do for me...

* * *

**A/N: Hey hey, I had to do some rewriting because the first chapter didn't format properly for some reason, so if you read it while it was still like that I am so so sorry, I have no idea what happened. But I did fix it and hopefully it worked.**

**And another quick note: Kai and Gerda (Red) are my own characters, kinda. They are based on the original characters of the Snow Queen and all the other characters that did not appear in Disney's Frozen or DreamWorks' Rise of The Guardians are mine, the other characters belong to those animation people? Company? Whatever.**

**All the lyrics are created by my own brain, they are mine too. CLAIM, CLAIM, CLAIM. Please don't sue me!**

**Anything else? Nah, just please read and review and I hope you like the story!**

***I also claim Jack Frost cause that dude is the definition of sexy***

**- Saved By Dark Innocence**

***:)**


End file.
